Sure As Hell Didn't See that One Coming
by Bloody Rose 94
Summary: Sexually abused by her Dad,abandoned by her MOM,Jane Stewart read BD causing the book to open a gate throwing the Cullens Nessie and Jack and Jason Alice's new mate included in her room, What will happen?JASPER is SINGLE!FULL-Summary INSIDE!Rated MA


Sure as hell didn't see that one coming

**A/N: so…this idea has been popping up in my head a long time ago… that I know what is gonna happen till the end..**

**And I thought I could share it with you guys.**

**When I finished writing and re-read it, I liked it… so I hope you do!**

**Read A/N after the chapter!**

**Summary:** Jane Stewart is a girl whose mom abandoned her leaving her with her sexually abusing father, her life is miserable..

After a hard and bad day she read the last chapter of BREAKING DAWN and as she finishes it a gate open from the book page, and throwing the Cullen family including Jacob and Nessie, and Jason who is … Alice's mate. Which means JASPER is single. What is going on between jasper and Jane? Will she go back with them? Will they stay? OR ….maybe A LOT more is going to happen… yup that's it.

Well… you have to read to find out!

**Rated M for rape, sexual, physical, and emotional abuse, violence, swearing, and LEMON.**

**Preface**

Some people think they are complete, happy, or at least fine and don't realize that they are missing the most important part of their lives until they find it and that's what happened to me. Of course I didn't think my life was happy or even fine, I mean how could I think that it was while I was living hell. I even wished for it to end. But never have I thought that I was missing that much, never thought that all of this was waiting for me. Especially THIS.

I have never though of this actually happening, I mean sure as hell I wished, imagined, or dreamed of it becoming true. But even when I dreamed of it I always knew that I could never have it.

But here is the best thing about life. Anything and I mean ANYTHING no matter how crazy, wild, or weird it, is can happen.

And my story is a live proof for this….

Chapter 1: A girl can dream…

**A/N:( songs for this chapter " concrete angel" by Martina Macbride…. Download it …. It is really great and will get u in the mood)**

_Dearest life, _

_I won't miss you, nor would I miss your sad, pathetic, silly, little problems, or your short so-called moments of happiness._

_I won't miss your people, not the bad guys, or even the so-called good guys – which I haven't met yet._

_I really won't miss any of this, but this doesn't mean I am welcoming death._

_Not because I want to live, but because I don't want to die. Weird huh? Yeah I know, I even don't understand it cause it's so fuckin' complicated. Wanting so badly to end your life, but not being ready to die just yet._

_It's like I know there is something bigger is there for me, but it didn't come yet. A feeling so deep that I almost believe there is something else out there for me, although I know there is no such a thing, but a girl can dream._

_So that's what I can say I am currently doing in my stupid silly life…. Dreaming._

_You say about what ? well about everything really, about how my life could have been if we weren't moving so much, , if I could make a friends without fearing to lose them because we move a lot, if we were a happy family, if I were never born, and if I might close my eyes and just vanish from all those things, or to be at an island all alone without all these problems._

_Sometimes I even dream about being in another world…. A world of some favorite book or a movie, where everyone always have there happily ever after._

_But it is just dreaming… and there is no as such thing on real world cause happy ending are just stories that haven't finished yet._

_People love each other and say that 'Oh so famous love you forever saying'…. And then break up not a month later…. Pretty much ironic isn't it._

_People marry…..And divorce._

_People bring kids and then hate them….. why did they bring them in the first place?_

_People hate, lie, betray, and cry and then eventually they just fuckin' die. _

_Humans are weird and complicated creatures who don't actually know what they want so their desires move them wild and in any directions, not caring that they might hurt others in their way._

_Anyway nothing stays the same._

I finished writing in my diaries and then closed it and hide it securely under my school book in the locker hoping that it won't be found, cause if it was, then he is gonna shout and hit and say that I shouldn't write anything about what he do to me in case anyone see it and then he is gonna give me the 'talk' about how my life is good and how his was while he was a child and that I should thank god for having a good family like that. WTF? I mean seriously? A good life? A FUCKING good family? What kind of sick joke is this? Who wants a depressed paranoia mom who leaves her because she saw her dad sexually abusing her and thought that the daughter actually WANTED him to do that.. bloody hell.. this is just crazy…

The worst part of it is not feeling bad, it's feeling bad and not even being able to express your emotions, cause how can I express it. By what talking? To whom? Your mom who you don't even know where the hell is she?, or to dad oh JOY . Easy just tell him how he is making your life hell.

Or to a best friend like I did before and they end up not believing me, then believing me, and telling another friend, so that I became the little pathetic girl and then avoiding me , cause who wants an sexually abused girl for a friend? And she avoided me without even knowing everything about my fucked up life. What would have she done if she knew about Mom and moving and all that? I guess she would have put a paper on my shirt writing (HELP THE POOR GIRL GET HER LIFE BACK)

Even I couldn't cry in case he came and saw me crying, and the questioning would begin so the only thing to do was the diary even knowing that if he saw the diary I would be punished from him for revealing our ' little dirty secret', but I just couldn't care less….. I mean it was the only thing to do when I am sad. So I just try to hide it.

After taking a warm shower and wearing my PJ's I went to the living room and found him watching TV with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in another.

"Good night dad" I said

'night' he said without looking at me…. Oh yeah I remembered he doesn't need me now … he just used me for his 'release' 2 hours ago, so now I am with no use.

I was walking back to my room when he called " Honey" Oh no

"um…. Yes dad?" I was allowed to call him Dad only at times like this, but during the … abuse I have to call him with his name, or something like babe … etc. SO I certainly call him by name _James_ although I don't really need an to call him, it is not like I ever had an orgasm with him…ewww! He did try saying that it will turn him on more if I cum for him or if I masturbated infront of him. But never have I done it and never will.

I mean he always end up taking what he wants from me, thinking that I liked it no matter how much I told him to stop, and that Idon't want this. So why bother?

I really don't know does he really think I am enjoying THIS? Or is he just doing this to make my life hell? He always said that 'babe, don't be embarrassed, I know you like it just tell me'

" Tomorrow I will come home late at around 5 afternoon so when I come I want the food, and the house ready….and I want you to be ready.. You are going to enjoy the little surprise I made for you.. Like you always do" he laughed and then told me 'Go now'

I went to my room fighting tears the whole was back, but when I went to bed I couldn't control myself and let all the tears come…

Before my mother leaving he was just enjoying himself without actually raping me … like stripping me of my clothes or making me give him a blow job… of course I never did that except by him hitting and forcing me … he always ask me and I always said no so he took it by beating the hell out of me and then do whatever he wants..

But since mom left he started the raping and the beating got worse _ since I wouldn't agre.

He always say sorry for the beating but never for the raping as he think he owns me.

Slowly I found myself giving up…. On my whole life

Cause when you have no past, present, or hope for a future….. you learn to be strong enough to let it all go!

I tried to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a hard day –like always- without me not sleeping, but I couldn't, so I got Breaking Dawn from my night stand, and started reading. Reading and listening to music were the only things that could take my mind of things. And I haven't read breaking dawn in what feels like so long time because a girl from school was borrowing it.

I didn't want to start at the beginning now and I wanted something to freshen me up a little, so that I could sleep, so I opened on the last chapter.

Happily ever after

As I finished it and drifted to sleep the last thought I had was ' God! Why don't this life for once be good and give my happily ever after, after a whole almost 17 years of misery' and then I was deep asleep.

What I opened my eyes to see , shocked me to say the least….

So I closed it and opened it again and….. HOLY.. FUCKING….SHIT!

Standing in front of me were…. The cullens… ALL of them including Jack and Nessie… God! Nessie looked great, because I technically haven't seen her in the movie yet … I was stunned to say the least, but everyone else was exactly like the movie… like a duplicate image.. and there was an additional guy standing next to Alice.. his hands on her wais… what the..?

I was totally confused and surprised, and a whole lot of different emotions if you want me to tell you so I did the only thing that came to my mind at the moment.

I said 'Hi'

**A/N: SO…. What? Tell me your opinions guys! Should I stop or complete or what?**

**I am sorry that the Cullens didn't show up this chapter, but this chapter was to show you Jane story which will help A LOT later on!**


End file.
